helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~
|producer = |Last = Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time (with Harvest) (2012) |Chronology2 = SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement Singles Chronology |Last2 = (2013) |Next2 = Tokainaka no Kare (2013) (2013) |Cover2 = }} Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (キャベツ白書~春編~; Cabbage Report ~Spring Edition~) is Peaberry's first major debut single, second overall. It was released on February 27, 2013, in 4 versions: regular and 3 limited editions. The title track is a new arrangement of their previous indies single, "Cabbage Hakusho". The Event V for this single was released on May 29, 2013. Tracklist CD #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ #Niji no Seseragi (虹のせせらぎ) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (MUSIC VIDEO) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Another Ver.) #Candle Tsukuri ni Chousen!! (キャンドル作りに挑戦!!; Candle Making Challenge!!) Limited Edition B DVD #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (MUSIC VIDEO) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Close-up Ver.) #Jacket & MUSIC VIDEO Making (ジャケット＆MUSIC VIDEO撮影メイキング) Event V #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Sayashi Riho Close-up Ver.) #Cabbage Hakusho (Wada Ayaka Ver.) #Cabbage Hakusho (Sayashi Riho Ver.) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Sayashi Riho Single Information ;Cabbage Hakusho *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunoda Takanori *Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi ;Niji no Seseragi *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition and Arrangement: MEG.ME TV Performances *2013.02.15 Live B♪ *2013.03.01 Happy Music *2014.11.20 The Girls Live Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Takase Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane / Horie Kizuki, Kiyono Momohime / Takase Kurumi, Dambara Ruru / Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi (rotating duet) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,919 Trivia *The song was covered by Tsubaki Factory for their mini album Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1. *"Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" was the official anthem of the SATOYAMA movement (and the SATOUMI movement once it was created), and it was sung during the opening ceremony of every major event until the spring 2017 event. **After Sayashi Riho graduated from Morning Musume and went on hiatus at the end of 2015, Tsubaki Factory replaced Peaberry as the ones who sang it. *Hosokawa Kayoko sings the lines from the folk song "Furusato"http://projecthello.com/cmisc/cabbage_haru.html and portrays the grandmother in the music video. She is the wife of former Japanese prime minister Hosokawa Morihiro and is the chairwoman of the non-profit organization Yuuki no Tsubasa, which the SATOYAMA movement has often collaborated with. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, S/mileage (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:2 Members Line-Up Category:Peaberry Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:SATOYAMA Movement Releases Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs